Ra's Al Ghul (Gotham)
Summary Ra's al Ghul is the overarching antagonist in the DC-based TV series Gotham. Ra's al Ghul (Arabic: رأس الغول‎ Raʾs al-Ġūl; Demon's Head) was a mysterious individual, the supreme leader of the assassin organization League of Shadows and the father of Nyssa al Ghul. Being alive for thousands of years, he has gained eternal life through usage of restorative Lazarus Pits. He also foresaw Bruce Wayne's destiny to be the protector of the new Gotham City and turning him into his heir. He initially tried to turn Barbara Kean into his successor as the Demon's Head, but eventually took that power back from her when he deemed her "unworthy" for not following the League's traditional goals. Ra's was able to finally make his vision of Gotham's destruction come true when he allied with Jeremiah Valeska. Together, they killed Gotham's mayor and destroyed bridges leading out of the evacuated city, turning it into a lawless no-man's land. However, he was then killed by Barbara Kean and Bruce. As he died, he encouraged Bruce to embrace his role as the city's new "Dark Knight". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with weapons and via Preparation Name: Ra's Al Ghul, The Demon's Head, He Who Is To Come, He Who Open Thy Eyes Origin: Gotham (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: 2000 years old Classification: Human, Founder and leader of the League of Shadows Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8), Resurrection (With the Lazarus Pit and magic, can be resurrected by blood magic although he needs the Demon's Head to fully recover), Regeneration (Low-Mid via the Demon's Head), Magic, Precognition (Via the Demon's Head), Power Bestowal and Absorption (Can transfer to power of the Demon's Head to his heir and can take it back if he wants), Limited Summoning (Via the Demon's Head, can call the League of Shadows to him through a beacon in his hand), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Strategist and Tactician, Stealth Mastery, Vaste Resources, Escape Artist, Diplomatic Immunity, Multilinguism, Preparation Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than regular human beings. Is able to toss an adolescent armored Bruce Wayne across a room and easily restrain him. Can snap necks without any difficulty and tore out a man's throat with the same ease. Defeated Barbara, Alfred, and Bruce at the same time swiftly and without much effort) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than trained soldiers like Gordon and can easily react to attacks from very well trained opponents like Bruce, Alfred or Barbara at the same time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can easily throw full-grown men like they are nothing. Snapping necks require this much force) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Was able to toss an adolescent armored Bruce Wayne across a room with a gesture) Durability: Wall level (Can endure powerful punches without difficulty. Can only be killed by his true heir using the Kurdish Dagger. Immortality and Regeneration make him hard to kill) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons Standard Equipment: Swords, Knife, Kurdish Dagger, Lazarus Pit Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Weaknesses: His true heir can kill him with the Kurdish Dagger, needs the power of the Demon's Head to fully recover after resurrection and will come back in a zombie-like state if he lacks it, otherwise none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Light Users Category:Gotham (TV Series) Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Murderers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 9